


A Simple Solution

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chemistry, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Something's clearly off about Potter. Why else would Draco have all these reactions?





	A Simple Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarry drabbe challenge. The prompt was 'Chemistry' and the word count 394. Word Counter surely counts differently from AO3...
> 
> \---  
> I have not given permission for this fic to be present on any App. I make no money out of this. Do not use applications to read this. Every fic on Ao3 can be downloaded to be read offline.

Draco was glad when the great Harry Potter rejected his handshake, really. His palms were sweaty and it would have been embarrassing. Hating him would be easier. 

It soon became apparent that Draco was right about the Golden Boy - there clearly was something very sinister about him. Why else would Draco forget to look for the Snitch right after Potter passed him on his broomstick? 

There was only one logical explanation for the reason Draco’s brain turned to mush and clever words died like flies on his tongue when his eyes met the Chosen One’s green gaze. Potter had powers - darker and more dangerous than the Dark Lord’s. 

“It’s basic chemistry,” his Head of House, his second father, had said, looking impatient when Draco voiced his concern. “Emotions. Get rid of them.” Draco was certain he was wrong. He left the office in a huff.

“Hormones,” Millicent grinned, long after the others had rolled their eyes at Draco and given up talking sense into him.  
“Malfoys don’t have hormones,” Draco protested, scowling at the half-blood. “Must be your Muggle mother talking. Or your Hufflepuff father.”  
“My mother is a scientist. She knows things. Hormones are real,” Millicent said calmly. 

Draco didn’t think it mattered at all. What mattered was ridding himself of whatever curse Potter had placed on him. He spent hours in the library, nearly poisoned himself with self-made antidotes, performed seven different rituals - nothing helped. Whenever he encountered Potter, his heart still hammered so loudly he could hardly hear the nonsense spilling from his own lips. His arms itched. His feet could barely stay still. Worst of all - his prick swelled. It was a disaster waiting to happen. 

It wasn’t until a Hogsmeade weekend in eighth year - after Potter had so valiantly saved the world, and given Draco a heart-attack with his faux death - that Draco finally admitted to himself the Scarhead didn’t have anything sinister about him. It’d been Draco’s own head all along. There was Potter, looking at him from the doorway of the Three Broomsticks, a smile on his face. 

“You did well, Malfoy. Rosmerta surely forgave you.” 

Draco couldn’t believe the solution had been so simple. Better his life, get Potter’s attention the right way - he saw stars, and when he accepted the Chosen One’s hug, he knew he was healed.


End file.
